Fan Fic Challenge 4, Nine Months
by nannygirl
Summary: The best things in life are the least expected, so join the Formans and the rest of the gang as they go through the journey of pregnancy, Kitty's. A look at what would have happened if Kitty had really been pregnant. RK with other characters too!
1. Fireworks

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. If I did, well the show would have had Kitty have a baby and not menopause. I know it could've worked!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello Everyone! This is my contribution to the newest Fan Fiction Challenge, we have going on our fanfic board. It's also my first contribution to any challenge so I hope it good. It is going to be a multichapter fic, because it is a challenge concerning Red and Kitty and well I got a little way to into writing the story and wanted to make this a longer fic. Shocker huh?_

_The requirements for this challenge selected by heartlessromatic667 were: A POV piece from one of the Formans or Hyde on when Kitty thought she was pregnant or what if she really was._

_Now I know this first chapter is not a point of view, but in the upcoming chapters there will be some written in a character's pov. And don't worry they will be so much longer and have the rest of the characters too. I promise! It will be a fic taking place over the whole nine months of Kitty's pregnancy, hence the title. And I hope you guys like it because I'm really excited and enjoying writing this story…I know big surprise right? Lol ok, I'll stop talking now, this AN is getting longer than the chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Nine Months_

"Oh my, that was some party." Kitty Forman said as she entered the bedroom she and her husband shared. Her husband straggled in behind her.

"Yeah. You know what my favorite part was?" Red asked with a smile starting to form on his lips.

Kitty quickly turned around to face her husband. Her smile had grown even more at hearing his words. Had Red Forman actually enjoyed himself at a party?

"Which part, Red?" she asked excitedly.

"The end."

A small confused frown was indented onto Kitty's forehead, "What do you mean?"

"The end." Red repeated with a smirk before he began to explain, "You know the part where the party finished and everyone left? I loved that part."

A disappointed sigh and an eye roll came from Kitty as she looked at her grinning husband, who just thought he was so clever. She shook her head as she realized she should have known better. Red having a good time at a party, ha! She had a better chance of him taking her to Hawaii.

"Oh Red." She said with a shake of her head, "You know it wasn't that bad. The fireworks this year were really nice."

Red's smug grin disappeared from his face and was replaced with his familiar scowl as he closed the bedroom door, "Which fireworks were that, Kitty? The ones the keatlehead nearly set off in his hand or the one he threw and almost set my garage on fire with?"

"Well, it wouldn't be The Fourth of July…or any holiday without Michael almost setting something on fire." His wife replied with a weak smile.

"You can say that again." Red mumbled as he walked over to the queen sized bed and laid himself down above the covers—still fully dressed in the days' clothes.

"Alright, beside the fireworks, you have to admit you had a good time." Kitty said as she took off her earrings and placed them on her vanity, "I saw you smiling when you grilling those hamburgers and hotdogs and drinking your beer."

Red gave a small smirk as he watched her from afar, she right about that.

"Yeah, that was pretty nice." He admitted and smiled for a second or two more, remembering the heat from the fire and the coldness from his can of Budweiser, before his frown reappeared as he remembered something else from the night's events. "Until the foreign kid got drunk and started singing Christmas carols."

Kitty had to laugh as she recalled the memory. Fez had taken the whole 'Christmas in July' to a whole new level as he sung songs from _The Little Drummer Boy_ to _Frosty the Snowman_, while mixing up a few words every now and then.

"Then there was Bob who was all whinny and cry-y." Red continued to grumble from his spot on the mattress, "And Eric was just as bad, but he added the word twitchy into the mix."

"Oh Red, you can't blame them, they're both missing Donna." She said out loud, "She's been out in California for almost two months now."

Red rolled his eyes at the excuse his wife made for the two 'men,' "Missing the girl or not, they were still whinny and cry-y. The only reason I didn't stick my foot up their asses is because I didn't know which one of them deserved to be first."

Kitty released a nervous laugh into the air, "Well Red, just remember, Eric is your son."

He only shrugged his shoulder as she went on.

"Oh and did you see Steven and Jackie?"

"No." Red said with a frown as he tried to recall seeing his adopted son and the one he affectionately called 'the loud one' together or even by themselves, "I think I only saw them once or twice tonight."

"Exactly!" Kitty said with a giant smile.

Kitty's grin only made Red's frown deepen, "Exactly, what?"

"Exactly, you never saw them, which means they snuck off. Together. Because they're in love."

Red's scowl was still in place as he asked, "Kitty, where did you ever get that idea from? Those two hate each other."

"_No they don't."_ Kitty said in a singing tone as she walked over the dresser to retrieve her nightgown, "And I got the idea from the barbeque we had last year for Veterans Day when Steven punched that boy Jackie brought and then took her out for a little date, where you _know_ they kissed."

"Veterans Day. Another holiday when we have a party at our house." Red declared, dismissing everything else his wife had said, "Why is _every_ holiday celebrated in _our _house?"

Kitty turned around to face her husband, "I'll take Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, Halloween, and even St. Patrick's Day as my doing; but Veterans Day and The Fourth of July is all you Red Forman."

"Well who else is going to do it?" Red questioned, now sitting up and removing his shoes that he was lucky enough that Kitty hadn't noticed he was still wearing when he was lying on the bed.

"Bob? Ha!" he gave a fake laugh, "The guy was only in the National Guard."

Smiling, Kitty turned back to face her husband and made her way closer to where he was sitting.

"That's right." She then bent down, placing her hands on his shoulders and gave him quick but loving kiss on the lips, "And he's got nothing on you, my strong, sexy, sailor."

Red couldn't help but smirk as an idea popped into his head. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around his wife's waist, keeping her from moving back to the dresser, and surprising her just abit.

"You know Kitty, everyone from the party's gone now. The two dumbasses are down in the basement. We've got the whole upstairs to ourselves." He said looking up at her blue eyes, his voice suddenly getting husky, "What do you say we set off our own fireworks?"

"Oh Red." Kitty said as she gave out one of her girlish giggles.

And before more could be said, Red grinned mischievously and fell back onto the bed taking his giggling wife with him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that would be the first chapter of "Nine Months" Hope you liked!_

_The time line I'm using is a little different I think. I figured since the first episode of the season was said to take place in late summer, that would be late August. Then two episodes later Kitty announced her 'pregnancy.' I figure she was a month two months pregnant…if she really had been pregnant. So that's why I chose the 4__th__ of July to be the starting point of it all. And I love those two, really I do, but I was NOT going to right that part. I have enough trouble watching the water tower episode sometimes lol jk._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care and have a nice day!_


	2. Finding Out

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hi there everyone! Glad to see some of you all are excited for this fic. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. They mean so much! Now this story kinda skips around a bit, otherwise the total number of chapters this story would have would be over 50. I'm trying to keep it under 20, we'll see how that goes. Today's chapter is a POV piece, and it's based of the episode, "What Is and What Should Never Be." AKA "Kitty's Pregnant"…which she's not so why name the episode that but whatever! Anywoo thanks for the reviews and alerts once again, hope you'll stay tuned for more! Oo and just a little note, this was actually the piece that started it all. I wrote this one and thought, 'Huh, I could do SO much more with this story' and then well the ideas just started following! Ok I'm done now. Go read! Enjoy!_

* * *

It's a quarter to one and I'm still wide awake lying beside my sleeping wife's form, staring up at the ceiling in our bedroom. I couldn't sleep even after the long day I'd had today. I swear I hadn't seen a day this long since Korea but even then having a gun in my hands made the day go by a little faster.

The day had started off just like any other day that is until breakfast time. That was the moment I found out that at the age of forty-seven, Kitty was pregnant.

Of course I was shocked when she told us at the kitchen table, actually that's an understatement. I was way past shocked. I couldn't believe it. I almost didn't want to believe it. I was going to be a father? _Again?_

I didn't know what to say, looking back now though, I know the words "Oh God. No!" weren't exactly perfect. But I couldn't think of anything else to say and having Kitty break the news to me infront of Thing One and Thing Two didn't help either.

The both of them kept gawking at me, that is after they both stood up and gave Kitty some sort of congratulations. I didn't hear anything of what was said, my mind was too buys trying to figure out just how this had happened. I mean I know _how_ it happened, but how could it have happened at _our age_?

I must have been quiet for a while, because Kitty called me on it and Tweedle Dee Tweedle Dum both glued their eyes on me. I wasn't about to tell Kitty what thoughts were going on in my head, and ruining her happy mood. So instead I put on one of my best fake smiles and told a few white lies.

It seemed to have helped the situation as Kitty's excitement grew and she ran off saying something about throwing up.

I remained in my seat and tuned out the two dumbasses yapping beside me as I tried to read the morning paper. It was no use. I could read the newspaper even if there was an article on a prediction the Packers having a winning season this year.

All that kept playing in my mind were Kitty's voice happily saying _'I'm pregnant!_' and my own voice telling me, _I'm too old for this_.

0o0o0o

As soon as breakfast was over and done with, I hopped into my corvette and headed for the nearest bar. My plan was to drink just enough to get the negative thoughts of having a kid now out of my head. Or drink and get drunk and then maybe when I sobered up this whole pregnancy thing would be just one drunken dream.

I pulled the corvette into parking lot of _Charlie's Bar_. It wasn't the best bar in town but it was the closest and it served beer—that was all that mattered.

By the time I was halfway through with my second beer, I remembered the last time I was in this saloon. The day I got drunk with a couple of dumbasses from work and a couple of dumbasses from home. My last day at the plant.

Another thought about this new baby entered my mind.

I didn't have my job at the plant. When Kitty had been expecting both Laurie and Eric I had my job at the Auto Parts Plant with a good paying salary and great health benefits. Now I was stuck at damn Pricemart were the health insurance I got there would probably only cover anything below the ankle.

Alright maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration. But still I had to wonder if my manger job at the store would be enough to take care of a baby.

Babies are expensive. Really expensive.

There's the doctor's appointments for Kitty until she had the baby. Then the hospital stay when the kid was born. And babies get sick and when they do you've got a frantic wife—who should be calm and collective since she is a nurse—and a dumbass doctor who charges an arm and foot only to tell you the kid's just teething.

That was with Laurie, that Kitty panicked over every little thing. The nurses at the damn pediatrician's office knew us before Laurie was even a year old.

When Eric came around, Kitty was more comfortable as a mother and was able to remember certain things she'd learned from nursing school. And so there were less doctors appointments made for Eric.

Maybe with this one, there wouldn't be any doctor trips. Kitty had been working at the hospital for almost ten years now. And we've been parents for about twenty.

Of course, this was only wishful thinking and the baby would have to go to the doctor and I would have to pay. That's a good few hundred dollars.

And that's only the things that have to deal with the baby's health. There's still plenty of other items that are needed to buy for the baby.

Bottles

Formula crap

Blankets

Toys—that you end up tripping over.

Diapers

Clothes—even though they grow out of the things in a week.

The furniture like cribs and highchairs.

Shoes—the things don't even stay on the baby's feet and if they do it'll probably be only one of them.

Diapers—babies go through those things so fast they need to be on the list twice.

There's only so much money in our bank account. Sure there's Eric's college fund and the rent Steven's paid that Kitty and I have set aside for him in another account, but if I want those two out of my house that money needs to be left alone.

That brought up another point about having this baby now.

I was so close to having my house kid free. Laurie was off with her own life. Eric and Steven were graduating this year, they'd go off to college taking all of their misfit friends with them and that would leave just me and Kitty in our quiet, peaceful house.

I could kiss that dream goodbye now.

It's pretty damn frustrating to be close to the parenting finish line only to be pulled all the way back to the starting point and going through the entire race again. Especially you're my age and thought that the next baby you'd be holding in your arms is your grandchild not your son or daughter.

Having this surprise 'change of life baby' was not going to be easy. Kitty and I aren't as young as we were when the kids were kids. And we're gong to need some extra money…a lot of extra money.

But there was no way I was selling the dream car I had waited twenty five years for, to get that extra cash.

0o0o0o

After drowning about two more beers, I decided to head home just to make an appearance and keep Kitty from worrying.

That wasn't the smartest idea.

She almost instantly smelled the stench of liquor on me and commented on it. I was still wound up from all those thoughts that had been going through my mind since she delivered her news and I told her a few of them. I made sure she understood I wasn't selling the corvette and reminded her that people our age are supposed to be having grandkids, not kids.

Kitty looked upset as she told me, "Well we're having a kid, so deal with it."

I stood my ground and retorted with "Well I'm having a corvette, so deal with that."

We stood there in the kitchen glaring at each other until the foreigner came in and said something about a dumbass staring contest. A second later Kitty threw the dishtowel she'd been holding, onto the stove top and left into the living room.

Tonto must have said something after that but I didn't hear him. I was busy trying not to feel so guilty about what I had just said. I meant those words but I didn't _mean_ those words.

The foreign dumbass then stood right infront of me and I frowned and shook my head before following Kitty's actions. Only I didn't go into the living room and try to catch up to her, I went the opposite way and back to my corvette.

0o0o0o

Instead of going back to _Charlie's,_ I decided to head on over to _Jerry's Auto Place_ to pick up some things for the corvette. Thinking maybe if I bought a few things that could only be used on the corvette I wouldn't be able to sell the car until the supplies were used up. And I was going to make sure those supplies were never used up.

I stood in line for at least five minutes for some good ol' _Turtle Wax_. And while I waited I looked around the shop and couldn't help but think how this was a job. A job I'd like to have.

Maybe not so much the whole retail thing, even though it was only things for cars it was still a lot like Pricemart.

I'd like to have a job dealing with cars. Like in a garage. A job where I could be my own boss. A job where I'd work with engines and mufflers not pothead teenagers and the few dumbass adults.

But with another kid on the way, I could never do that. And so there went another dream.

Once I'd paid for the polisher I took the paper bag with me and left the store. As I approached my corvette I saw a short white haired man admiring my vehicle from a far. I had to smirk, the car was an eye grabber.

"This yours?" he asked as I walked over and started to unlock the door.

I wanted to tell the dumbass 'Of course it was mine, I have the key don't I?' but instead just smiled and nodded.

"Sure is." I replied placing my purchase on the passenger seat, _'And it's staying mine.'_

The man whistled, "She sure is a beaut. I'd pay anything for something like that."

"Yeah." I began to agree as I looked down at the car, until a thought entered my mind. Then I quickly got into the drivers seat, slammed the door, and started the engine.

I looked back over at the man, who now looked surprised, with a deep frown.

"It's not for sale!" I announced before driving off.

I drove off, going straight and deciding to go back home. I'd probably have to avoid Kitty for a few more hours but that meant more time I could spend on my corvette.

Going through Main Street I couldn't help but replay that scene at the store in my head. It had showed me that everything I had been thinking was true. The corvette was the most valuable thing we owned. It would bring in a ton of money. It would be the first thing to go. It could be sold in a second. And I was going to have to sell it.

I groaned loudly not sure what it was because of more. The fact that I was going to have to sell my dream car when I had just gotten it, or the fact that the light at the intersection had turned from yellow to red.

Could the day get any worse?

As I waited for the damn light to give the go signal, I turned to the right and something caught my eye.

It was a young couple walking down the sidewalk pushing along a dark blue baby carriage. They were both smiling and obviously over the moon as they looked down at their baby hidden in the wagon.

I inwardly laughed and looked away from the happy scene. That couple was too naïve, both of them young naive dumbasses. They didn't know just what exactly they had gotten themselves into. They didn't know about the times that were going to come.

The tantrums the kid was gonna throw when they didn't get their way. The arguments they'd have when the kid started talking back. The teenage years when if they had a girl they'd have to stand outside her bedroom door with a shot gun, keeping her in and the boys out. And then there were the dumbass friends that would start coming over to the house and then wouldn't leave.

They didn't know how much of their life they were going to spend watching little league baseball games, dance recitals or going to the damn parent-teacher things.

Then again they didn't know about that missing tooth grin the kid would give as they held up their first tooth that had fallen out. The look of accomplishment they got on their face whether it was from getting an 'A' on a test or riding their bike without training wheels all on their own. Or when they'd run into the bedroom on Christmas morning, jumping on the bed waking you and the wife up just to go downstairs and see what Santa had brought.

I looked back over at the couple and took notice of the woman's bright smile. Kitty had a smile on her face just like that right now…at least she did…before I said that thing about the corvette.

By the time the traffic light had turned green, I knew what I had to do. And to my own surprise I wasn't so mad about it.

0o0o0o

When Eric had come out to the driveway to confront and 'tell me off,' I had already decided that I was going to sell the corvette. But I made the choice of keeping it to myself for awhile longer instead of acting like some pansy and running in to Kitty and telling her I was selling my dream car for our baby.

So I stayed out in the driveway, polishing the car. Getting it ready for the potential buyers that were sure to come.

"Hey, I was just inside with Mom and she's really upset." Eric started to say me, "So I just wanna know, what's your problem?"

I straightened myself out and turned around to face to face my son. And instead of telling him the truth about my plans for the corvette, I made up some line about being bald.

Never in a million years did I think he was going to continue and say the things he did. Telling me to be a man and to wear a hat. And then his last line about me making him skinny.

I had to shake my head and hold back a laugh at that one as I went back to shining.

Though I do have to admit I did feel proud of my son at that moment. He had taken control. He stood his ground. And he was standing up for his mother. Maybe he wasn't a complete dumbass.

0o0o0o

It was getting later in the day and the sun was starting to go down already. I'd finished with the corvette and had decided to make a few phone calls to some of the guys from work who had showed an interest in the car. A few of them had sounded like they were ready to buy it then and there.

After the phone calls, I decided to go down to Steven's room. Not to look and make sure there wasn't anything illegal in there again, but in search of something else.

I was surprised to see the basement was free of the teenage leeches that hung around in there, but didn't question it. I just headed straight to the back room.

I was only slightly surprised when I saw the baby items somewhat scattered in the room. I had a feeling Kitty would come down here to look through and gather up a few of these old things.

Walking past the mess, I let my eyes scan over some of the things and had to smile at a few of the items. One of Laurie's little pink frilly dresses, the tiny baseball hat I had bought a week after finding out Kitty was pregnant with Eric.

I found what I had come down here for a lot quicker than I thought I would. Eric's old cradle. Laurie's was up in the attic for safer keeping. It was a good thing I'd come in for this thing now, the old blue paint on the thing was faded and chipped in a few places.

I came down for Eric's crib instead of Laurie's because I wasn't favoring having a boy or a girl and had heard somewhere that now more girls were favoring the color blue, but most boys still didn't have their favorite color as pink—which is how it should be. Can't remember where I'd heard it from.

Must have been The Loud One from one day she was in the garage with me talking on and on. I had just tuned her in and out, picking up on a few of the things

Getting back to reality, I picked up the small crib and headed back to the garage; I needed to get a can of paint.

0o0o0o

I was just about done painting the crib when Kitty walked in the garage telling me about a phone call she'd gotten about a man and a corvette.

And sure, I was curious about who had been the caller, but that wasn't what was important. So I quickly told her I was selling the corvette and didn't want to talk about it now; then I kneeled down and touched up the edges of the cradle.

"Is that Eric's old cradle?" Kitty asked as she walked closer and bent down slightly.

"Yeah well, uh…the paint was all chipped off. And I kinda remembered that eh, that they liked sleeping in this thing." I explained but didn't want to seem too soft so I added, "When they weren't peeing and pooping all over the place."

"Oh, Red." She said, already sounding close to tears. That was enough to tell me I was off the hook for saying those things I'd said in the kitchen earlier, "That is so sweet."

I tried to hold back the grin that was starting to form as I stood up and walked over to Kitty, but when I saw the smile on her face I knew there was no point in even trying to fight mine.

"Yeah, well…might be fun." I admitted as I wrapped my left arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "Hell, we might even get an athlete this time!"

I got a playful but rough hit for that joke.

With my grin still in place I wrapped my second arm around Kitty and hugged her tighter to me before kissing her forehead.

"Everything's gonna be fine. We're gonna have this baby, Kitty." I told her, "And I can't wait to meet it."

0o0o0o

The rest of the evening was just about as normal as our evenings usually are. Except when it came to dinner.

That's when talk about the new baby filled the air. I was sharing the table with three women as they yapped about baby clothes and names and just about everything related to babies.

I just sat and ate my dinner as I looked in on the scene. I ignored the two other 'women' along with whatever they were saying, and just kept my eyes on Kitty. She was smiling and laughing. She was happy, really happy. She definitely had that familiar glow on her.

Now a couple of hours later as we lye in bed, and she's sound asleep, I can still see that glow and a faint smile on her lips. And while she's deep in her peaceful sleep, I haven't even slept for five minutes. I can't even say I'm tired, when really I should be after the day I'd had today.

I think it's probably all because of how I feel right now.

I don't feel any kind of anger; especially not towards my decision to sell the corvette.

I feel anxious and pretty exited. Excited to do this whole pregnancy thing, to meet this baby, and to do the whole parent thing all over again.

And as I roll over to my right side and gently place my left hand on Kitty's stomach, right beside where her right one is resting, I don't feel one tinge of regret or resentment.

Having the corvette was fun, lots of fun, but the happiness it brought me over these past few months would be nothing compared to the happiness I'd be feeling in nine months.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There it is, Chapter 2 of "Nine Months" Hope you liked!_

_You know I just realized I've got two stories now that have titles dealing with time. "Two Weeks" and "Nine Months." Five bucks says this one finishes before "Two Weeks" lol_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	3. Heartbeat

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Hell there! I know, I know I really got carried away with this one. 5,000 + words yeah that's pretty long for a story that was supposed to have short chapters. Gonna try to make this short cause I've got my first day of class in less than an hour and i kinda over slept…oops. Anywoo just wanted to say this chapter does deal with an ultrasound and though I'm not completely sure they were around the 70's…I read they were only used in emergencies…this is a__** fiction**__ piece. So please don't get mad at the fact that there's an ultrasound machine in this chapter and how they mention it wasn't around when Kitty was pregnant with Laurie or Eric, I was not around in the 50's or 60's wasn't even a thought yet. I haven't been to an appointment like this either, though I did see the sonogram of one of my sisters on a video tape my parents got, though which one of them it was I have no idea. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. It means a lot and if you could just leave a quick comment just a few words it would mean so much. Thanks! Ok I'm really running late now…Enjoy!_

* * *

Red Forman entered his kitchen through the swinging door in the living room as he put on his dark green jacket. He frowned and groaned at the scene that welcomed him into the room.

Eric and Hyde were sitting at the kitchen table along with Kelso and Fez, each of them had a plate with sandwiches, chips, and cookies infront of them.

"Why are there two people who don't live here, sitting here and eating our food?" Red asked sending a deep glare to all four of the boys.

"Cuz Mrs. Forman told us we could stay for lunch." Kelso replied happily as he kept his eyes on Fez.

"Yeah Dad." Eric agreed, turning away from his friends and to his father, "And you can't argue with a pregnant woman. They cry."

"And yell." Hyde added in and Eric nodded in agreement.

Red rolled his eyes at his sons. They were still traumatized at seeing one of Kitty's mood swings the other night. She'd gone from crying out of sadness to yelling angrily to crying happy tears. And the whole thing had started over them coming home late for dinner.

Little did these dumbasses know that that mood swing was only one of the mild ones. Red had been through this two times before with Kitty, he knew this was only the beginning.

He grabbed his keys and headed over to the sliding door but stopped in his tracks when he got an even closer look at just what was going on at his kitchen table.

Kelso, Hyde, and Eric were all staring at Fez with fascinated expressions on their faces. Red frowned slightly before turning to the foreigner, and when he did the wrinkle in his forehead deepened even more.

Fez was sitting at the table with his cheeks puffed out to almost as far as they went. He looked very much like a hamster storing his food away for later. And as far as Red thought, that was exactly what the foreign kid was doing.

"What's Ali Baba got in his mouth now?"

"Right now. Twenty seven grapes." Hyde answered never looking up at Red.

A second after Hyde had said his words, Fez grabbed another medium sized green grape for the bowl and jammed it into his already full mouth.

"Twenty eight!" Kelso exclaimed pumping both fist up in the air.

Again Red rolled his eyes, this time because of the kettlehead's actions. He continued to frown as he looked down at the four, mostly Eric and Hyde.

"Have you four stooped so low that now you're even lower than 'dumbasses' on 'The Idiots Chart'?" Red questioned in his gruff and upset tone, "_This_ was the _only_ thing you could think of doing to _waste_ your time away?"

"Well no…"Eric began to say, already sounding nervous, "We were just really bored."

Hyde nodded in agreement, watching Fez put another grape his mouth and then turned to Red, "Yeah, and don't worry Red I'm not just wasting my time away. I'll be making a couple of bucks too."

"No way!" Kelso argued loudly, "I'm totally gonna win that bet! You said only thirty-five, I said a hundred!"

Red's brow furrowed even deeper as he stared down at Kelso. Hyde saw this and smirked before turning to Eric.

"Hey Forman, man." He started, "Why don't you tell your dad how many you guessed."

As soon as Red turned to look at his son, Eric looked down at the table and his hands.

"Six." He mumbled.

"Six?" Red repeated in disbelief, had Kelso really made a better guess than his son?

"That's as may I as I can fit into my mouth!" Eric replied in his high squeaky like voice.

Kelso laughed and pointed his finger at Eric, "Yeah and then he started choking."

Red looked up skywards for a few seconds before shaking his head and turning back to his son. He opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance to get a word in because Kitty, now three months pregnant and already sporting a small baby bump, had entered the room.

"Ok Red, honey we better get going. I don't want to be late." She said already walking to the glass door, but just like her husband, when she saw Fez and the boys at the kitchen table she stopped her feet and looked in on the scene.

But unlike Red, she had a more concerned expression on her face.

"Fez, dear please be careful with all of those grapes in your mouth." She said softly putting her hand on the foreigner's shoulder, "I won't be here to help you if you start choking like I did for Eric. These boys don't know the difference between the Heimlich maneuver and CPR."

"I do!" Kelso exclaimed, "CPR's the one where you've gotta kiss the person. There's no way I'm kissing Fez!"

Eric and Hyde smirked at their friend while Fez frowned an angry and hurt frown in the same direction. Kitty's face seemed to show more worry, as her husbands displayed annoyance more than anything else. He couldn't believe he was bringing another kid in to deal with these dumbasses.

"Just be careful, honey." Kitty went on to Fez, "Because the boys won't be too much help and you could just start coughing and coughing. Then you could turn blue in the face, and then die." She finished with one of her nervous laughs.

Fez's expression changed to a very frightened and alarmed look, but no one seemed to pay it any attention.

"Where're you guys going?" Eric asked his parents.

Kitty smiled happily, "I've got a doctors appointment. We're gonna see the baby today."

"The baby?" Kelso asked with big eyes, before just about falling out of his chair, "I thought we still had more time. Don't worry Mrs. Forman we'll get you to the hospital on time."

Kelso then quickly went over to Kitty's side and grabbed her arm, ready to lead her out into the car. He received five different scowls as a result of his actions.

"You dumbass." Red said protectively grabbing Kitty's other arm and pulling her towards him, "She's not in labor."

"I know she's not _in labor_." Kelso replied, give his own 'duh' look, "She's having _the baby_!"

Eric and Hyde had to suppress their laughter while Red rolled his eyes once more.

"No Michael honey, going into labor is me having the baby." Kitty informed softly, "But I'm not in labor yet. The baby won't be her until about March." She said placing her hand on her small round belly, "At the doctor's today we're going to see the baby on this new machine called an ultrasound, it's like a television set but the only show is the baby channel." She said before giggling excitedly.

"Sound's like a boring channel to me." Kelso mumbled, while the Forman men and Hyde smirked at Kitty's enthusiasm.

Kitty shook her head, "Oh no, it's going to be so fun. We're gonna see our little baby and hear his or her heartbeat and oh what if he or she starts waving to us!" she said her smile even bigger than before as she looked up at Red.

"I don't know, Mrs., Forman." Hyde began to say, "This kid is Red's, there's a pretty good chance it could be shooting the finger."

Red had to chuckle at his adopted son's words, and Kitty tried to give a disapproving look but couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh Red, isn't this so exciting?"

"It would be more exciting if the appointment finishes before the Packer's game starts." Red answered looking down at his watch.

"Oh you." Kitty said shaking her head, knowing her husband was only kidding and was just as anxious as she was even if he wasn't showing it, "We'll see you later kids."

"Bye."

"Have fun."

"Say 'Hi' to Kelso Jr. for me!"

"Hmmp mmph!"

As soon as the adults were out into the driveway and taking off to the doctor's office, the attention of the four men went back to Fez and the grapes. Well except for one of the men.

"Man this whole baby thing, keeps getting cooler and cooler." Kelso shared out loud.

"Yeah." Eric nodded, "Mom's really exited about the whole thing. I just hope she doesn't forget about me." He said the last part in his high voice.

"Red's pretty happy about it too." Hyde stated, "He's been smiling a lot and it's creeping the hell out of me."

Kelso furrowed his brows at his friends, "No, I'm talking about that utlrahearing thing." He said and then grinned his big dooffus like grin, "Hey you think if I swallowed one of those little arm guy toys and got one of those ultrahearings I could see the guy in my stomach?"

"Kelso, I don't think so…" Eric began to say but was interrupted by Hyde.

"But you should definitely try it out." He said with a smirk.

Kelso's smile grew and he eagerly nodded his head "You know what? I think I will!"

Eric only shook his head, not at all upset with Hyde for interrupting him because what he set Kelso up for sounded pretty funny.

Silence fell upon the room as the three men went back to watching Fez stuff at least five more grapes into his overfilled mouth. After a few seconds someone finally spoke.

"Uh guys." Eric began, "Did either of you count how many grapes Fez is up to? Cause I kinda lost track."

Fez's dark brown eyes went wide as he whipped his head from side to side looking at his friends hoping that one of them had kept track of his number.

"No, I stopped counting when I thought your mom was having the baby." Kelso stated, "That was a cruel burn!"

Hyde nodded, "I didn't either, man."

Panic and anger filled Fez and before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed the near by bowl and released the bundle of grapes back into the bowl, strings of salvia accompanying the pieces of fruit.

"You sonsofbitches!" he shouted in furiously.

Eric and Kelso moved their eyes from their friend to the plastic bowl and then back and forth. Hyde kept his Zen in place as he shook his head.

"I was only kidding Fez." He said leaning back in the kitchen chair, "You were on thirty nine."

The infuriated look on Fez's face quickly faded away.

"Oh." Was all the foreign man could say.

"Well," Eric said trying not to laugh, "What do we do now?"

"My turn!" Kelso exclaimed loudly and then pulled the same bowl of grapes that Fez had jus spit up and started placing them one by one in his mouth.

As he friends watched him stuff and count the grapes out loud, they didn't know if they should feel more disgust or just start laughing and wait till Kelso realized what he'd done.

Yeah, the second one sounded a lot more fun.

0o0o0o

"Geeze Kitty, why did I have to come to this thing?" Red grumbled as he backed away from a model of a baby in the womb, that rested on the counter.

The couple were in the examining room, after spending twenty minutes in the waiting room—they knew the exact amount of time because every five minutes Red would look down at his watch and announce how much time was left till the game.

While Kitty took her place on the examining table, Red walked around the room his scowl deepening with every new diagram and poster of the inside parts of women and where the baby was. All Red needed to know was that there was a baby inside his wife and that he or she and his wife were healthy, not this crap about yolk sacks, umbilical cords, and placentas.

"I barely went to the appointments for our other kids." He continued.

"Which is exactly why you're here now." Kitty said as she turned to look at her husband, "You know some husbands would be excited to see and hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time; but apparently you're too worried about missing your precious football game."

Red closed his eyes and sighed, he could feel another scene caused by Kitty's hormones coming on. He put on a smile and walked closer to her, hoping to stop the situation before it started.

"Now Kitty, you know that's not true. I still have a good hour and a half before the game. I'm not worried."

Kitty rolled her eyes as Red continued, his smile now fading.

"I just don't understand why these rooms have to be filled with these…" he struggled for the right word and then just decided to wave his arm towards the poster of the stages of the pregnancy in a woman's womb. "_Things_. I mean really, who wants to see that?"

The pregnant woman shook her head, "No one is forcing you to look at those 'things,' Red. You could easily look at something else."

"Easily?" Red repeated, his smile now gone a familiar frown in place, "Kitty, this room is full of these things. What else could I possibly look at?"

"Me." Kitty replied with a happy smile.

Red frowned a confused frown, "You?"

Kitty's eyes widened as she looked up at Red, giving him the clear signal he had said the wrong thing and she was about to get very upset. Red quickly tried to cover up what he'd said and try to make things better. He replaced his frown with a smile and stepped closer to his wife taking her hand in his.

"I mean of course you." He said hoping he sounded convincing, "You know how much I love looking at you. I don't even know why I was looking at those things when I could have been looking at you. I…"

"Knock, knock."

A new voice and a knock at the door cut Red off as the couple's attention turned to the door and saw an older man with grey hair, wearing a white lab coat, and holding onto a folder, enter the room. Kitty's scowl quickly disappeared and that caused Red's to reappear.

"Hello Dr. Andrews." Kitty greeted smiling ignoring Red's scowl at her sudden mood change.

"Hello Mrs. Forman." The doctor said with a warm smile, "How is my favorite 'change of life baby' and his or her mother?"

Kitty giggled, placed both her hands on her growing tummy. "Oh we're just fine." She said and then turned to look at Red and then back at the doctor, "Dr. Andrews, this is my husband Red Forman. Red this is Dr. Andrews."

The two men shook hands and exchanged greetings after being introduced and then the doctor turned his focus back on Kitty.

"I see you two came to get an ultrasound and hear your baby's heartbeat today." He said looking up from the folder in his hands.

Kitty's continued to smile as she grabbed her husband's hand again, as he only grinned a small grin in response.

"That's right."

Dr. Andrews nodded, "Alright, well before we set that up, we just need to check on a few things."

Red and Kitty both nodded at the doctors words. They watched him pull out a pen from his front pocket and clicked it open to get ready to write down the answers to the questions he was about to ask.

"How's the morning sickness?"

"Oh the same." Kitty replied, "I'm throwing up in the morning, in the afternoon…they should call it all day sickness." She finished with a laugh.

Red smirked and nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

Just that one little word and those two quick actions caused Kitty's bright smile to disappear as she whipped her head away from the doctor and over to her husband; a deep angry glare now on her face.

"Oh like you would know Red Forman." She said mockingly, "Most of the time all you do is stick your head into the room, ask if I'm ok and then two seconds later you're gone."

Red resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his wife's rant—he knew that would only make things worse. Dr Andrews switched between pretending to look at the folder to smiling politely at the couple. He'd been taking care of pregnant women for almost twenty years, this was just another day at the office.

Kitty's scowl suddenly faded away and a small smile started creeping up on her lips, as another thought entered her mind.

"Of course that's not all the time. There are some times that he stays in there with me and rubs my back." She told her doctor while Red smiled, glad that she was back to saying good things about him, "And he even brings me crackers and ginger ale and lays down with me a little longer if I'm still not feeling very well…I really do have a wonderful husband!" she practically cried before reaching over and grabbing Red's arms to hug it tightly to her chest.

"Well," Dr. Andrews said as he smiled at the scene in front of him, "I guess there's no need to ask about any mood swings."

The two men in the room chuckled but immediately stifled their laughter when Kitty shot them each a stare that could kill.

"Let's carry on with the rest of the exam, shall we?" Dr. Andrews suggested after clearing his throat feeling uncomfortable and a bit frightened.

0o0o0o

Minutes later Dr. Andrews made a final note inside the folder before closing it back up and looking at the couple.

"Alright, everything seems to be going well." He said, "Mrs. Forman, you just keep taking those vitamins and we'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Kitty smiled happily and nodded, "Thank you Dr. Andrews."

"Yeah, thanks Doc." Red added.

Dr. Andrews nodded, "I'll send in a technician to get your ultrasound started." He said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

As soon as the doctor was gone, Kitty turned to her husband with a large smile.

"Oh Red, isn't this so exciting?" she questioned, not waiting for an answer, "We're going to see our baby and I won't even have to go through any of the pain yet." She finished with one of her girlish giggles.

Red smirked as he watched his wife. She was really excited about the whole ultrasound thing. Of course he had to admit he was too; but he wasn't practically bouncing in seat the way Kitty was doing at the moment.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's very exciting, but don't bounce around so much." He ordered as he placed his hand on her arm, hoping to relax her nerves a bit, "We don't want this kid turning out like Eric."

His word earned him a quick smack on the chest from his wife; but when he looked at her he noticed she was shaking her head, telling him that she was trying to hide the fact that she was really smiling. He had to smirk at that.

Though a few seconds later his smirk did fade away when he remember a certain thought that had come into his mind during the appointment.

"Who was that guy?" he asked gesturing towards the closed door.

Kitty frowned slightly, "Dr. Andrews?"

"Yeah."

"Dr. Andrews." Kitty repeated, this time making her voice sound more like she was answering a question instead of asking one.

"I meant what was he doing here." Red said, trying not to sound too mad.

Kitty smiled, "He's a doctor." She said before laughing at her own words.

Red shook his head and rolled his eyes, knowing that Kitty couldn't see him if she was laughing—even if it was at his expense.

"But he's not the same doctor you had when you were pregnant with Laurie and Eric." He stated more than questioned, "Was he?"

"Oh no." Kitty replied with a shake of her head, once she's stopped her giggling. "That was Dr. Shay. He passed away a few years back. He was only fifty-seven, had a heart attack. It was so sad."

The room was silent as Red heard what Kitty had said and thought over the words. A heart attack? And dying from it? Fifty-seven? He was only six years younger than that. And that Dr. Shay couldn't have been getting ready to go through the whole parenting thing with a 'change of life baby.' And he probably didn't have six dumbasses over at his house every second of every day.

Red Forman was a higher risk than that Dr. Shay. Red had to deal with a pregnant wife, a new baby on the way, and of course the pack of strays down in his basement. The biggest problem Dr. Shay probably had deciding which Cadillac to drive that day.

It was at that moment that Red decided he was going to start taking better care of himself. He didn't want to leave this new baby and he definitely didn't want to leave Kitty to take care of the new baby by herself. Sure, she might get some help from the misfits down in the basements, but that was just another reason why Red wanted to make he stayed healthy.

He was going to make sure he didn't have a heart attack when he was fifty-seven or any time after that and certainly not before that either.

"Why?"

Red broke out of his thoughts and turned to his wife, slightly puzzled by her question, "Why what?"

"Why did you ask?" she asked.

"Um… nothing, nothing." He said shaking his head slightly, "He just didn't look like your other doctor. I mean this guy looks like he could be our age."

"Oh Red, he's not our age." Kitty said placing her hands on her small belly, a grin on her face, "He's my age."

Red's face fell and a grave like expression took over, "He's your age?"

"Yup." She nodded and smiled before looking back up at Red and seeing a familiar look in his eyes. She tried not to let her smile grow, but really couldn't help it, "You're not jealous are you, Red?"

"No." he replied almost too quickly, he cleared his throat a second later, "I mean no, of course not. You know me Kitty…"

"Oh Red, you are jealous." She teased lightly.

"No, I'm not."

Kitty continued to smile, "That is just the sweetest thing."

Before Red could protest against Kitty's words, there was a knock at the door. Together, husband and wife looked over at the entrance to see a young curly haired woman in a technician's uniform. She had a friendly smile on her face and was pushing along a machine with a screen monitor and several wires attached to it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman?' she asked making sure she was in the correct room.

Kitty smiled warmly, "That's us."

"Hello I'm Megan Mackenzie and I'll be performing your ultrasound today, Mrs. Forman." The young woman explained, returning the smile, "Just give me a few minutes to set everything up. Is this your first baby?"

Red frowned at the question Megan had asked. Was that some kind of joke at how old they were? He had already become suspicious when she'd first walked in. She was so young, she couldn't have been a year older than Laurie. Didn't this place employ anyone of the appropriate age?

Whether the question was a stab at their ages—as Red thought—or not, Kitty didn't give it a second thought. She simply smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no." she said giggling her Kitty Forman giggle, "We have seven."

Poor Megan's eyes nearly popped out of her head, as Red rolled his.

"Kitty, we do _not_ have seven kids."

"Well we practically do." Kitty argued, "And I certainly see all of them as my children."

Red sighed in defeat, realizing it was better to just give in than fight it out and take the risk of dealing with a mood swing. He looked over at the confused technician and began to explain.

"Two of them are ours." He stated, "The other five just eat our food, make messes, and spend every second of their free time in our basement. They're part of the reason we got our house so cheap."

Kitty frowned and shook her head disapproving Red's joke, "Red."

"Well," Megan said with a smile, "it sounds like this baby will be joining a big, loving family."

"Oh, he or she sure will." Kitty agreed, smiling a big smile as she rubbed her tummy a bit before sharing a look with her husband.

"Ok, let's go ahead and get started." The young woman said to the older couple, "I'm just going put some of this gel on you abdomen, Mrs. Forman."

Kitty nodded just before the technician squeeze the tube above her stomach and a clear substance dropped out.

"Oh!" Kitty said in surprise.

"What?" Red right away asked Kitty, not giving her the chance to answer before turning to Megan, "Is that supposed to hurt her? Why…"

"Red, honey, honey…" Kitty called out patting her husband's hand and getting him to quiet down, "It's ok. I'm fine. The gel was just cold. I didn't realize it would be that cold."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you about that." Megan apologized as she grabbed the wand from its hook.

In less than a minute Red had gone from feeling nervous for his wife's health, to feeling a tinge bit embarrassed for over reacting, and no he felt upset if not more annoyed with this technician he still thought was too young. First her question and now her forgetting to warn Kitty…he suddenly thankful for the new doctor Kitty had.

Megan moved the wand across Kitty's lower abdomen, through the gel.

"It might take a few minutes before we something…Oh wait a minute…"she drifted off as she looked at the screen and then began to press a few buttons on the keyboard of the machine, "Mom, Dad, there's your baby."

Red and Kitty both looked at the monitor. The black screen displayed a shape of a flattened out cone with several different shade of gray. And in the center of the compressed cone was the main attraction; the silhouette of a baby.

Kitty watched the screen, her smile growing more and more with each second and she could already feel the tears brimming in her eyes. She had quickly fallen in love with the image on the screen.

The wasn't the first ultrasound she had seen, in the past few years she's been in the room when a young pregnant woman was getting her ultrasound—and she'd gotten emotional there too. But this was _her _ultrasound. It wasn't someone else's baby she was seeing on the monitor, it was_ her_ baby. Her and Red's baby; one they had made out of love and nothing else.

Trying to keep herself from bursting into happy tears, she grabbed her husband's hand and continued to hold it as she pulled it up to her heart.

Red couldn't help the smirk that had made its way onto his face and was hastily becoming a smile.

He gave his wife's hand a quick squeeze, never moving his eyes away from the picture. Red had never experienced anything like this; not when Kitty was pregnant with Laurie or with Eric. The sight was so amazing to him, seeing his unborn child moving around on the screen in front of him; it was more exciting than Packers game that would be on in an hour. He was in complete awe.

"Oh Red, I see it." Kitty said sounding like she was on the verge of tears—and she was, "I see the little legs, and the little arms, and the little head…That's the baby inside of me Red!"

Red's smile grew as he heard the excitement in his wife's voice and he gave her hand another tight squeeze.

"That's _our_ _baby_, Kitty."

Kitty smiled a tight smile hugging her husband's arm closer to her as the happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

A few feet away from the mesmerized couple, Megan the technician, smiled at the scene in front of her. It was faces like theirs that were her favorite part of her job.

"I'll make sure they give you a photo copy before you leave." She said with a smile.

"Oh Red, our baby's first picture!" Kitty said happily.

Red chuckled, "Looks like he or she's earned themselves a spot at the top of the refrigerator."

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

Instantly Kitty nodded her head up and down, while Red's eyes remained on the screen. A second later a switch was flipped and the once silent room was filled with a noise that sounded somewhat like a drum and very much like a heartbeat.

The grins on the faces of the parents of the unborn baby grew even more and Kitty could feel the tears starting up all over again.

"It sounds good and strong." Red stated, finally looking away from the screen and at the technician, "Right?"

She only smiled and nodded, "Right."

"Oh Red." Kitty sniffled while smiling another tight smile, "That is my new favorite sound in the whole world."

Red grinned looking back at the monitor; he brought her hand that he was holding up to his lips and gave it a quick loving kiss.

"Mine too, Kitty. Mine too."

0o0o0o

Red stood up from his pea soup colored throne and headed to the kitchen for a beer.

It was an hour or so since he and Kitty had gotten home from the doctor's appointment. They'd made it home just in time for the game and so Red parked himself in front of the set while Kitty showed off the picture of the future Forman to the kids in the kitchen. After that she'd left upstairs to call her sister and share the news with her—she'd been up there for the past forty minutes.

Pushing open the swinging door and walking into the kitchen, Red was welcomed by a scene he wasn't expecting once again.

It was the same four dumbasses he'd seen earlier in the same room when they were watching the foreign one stuff grapes into his mouth; now they were staring at the closed brown fridge almost hypnotized by it.

"What the hell are you dumbasses doing now?" Red asked with a frown, only asking because they were blocking the path to his beer.

"Mrs. Forman showed us the sonogram picture." Hyde explained, out of the four he was the one least entranced by the photograph that hung on the freezer door, "Now they can't stop staring at it."

Fez nodded his head, keeping his focus on the picture, "Yes, but I do not see anything. Just blurry, and fuzzy, and oh that looks like an old potato!"

Red glared at the foreigner as he pointed to something in the photo, but before he could say anything Kelso jumped in with his own thoughts.

"Come on Fez, that not an old potato! That's a UFO and it's picking up those cows at the bottom of the picture." The kettle head explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You guys are both crazy." Eric said out loud, while staring at the photo of his future brother or sister, "That's totally the Millennium Falcon in there! We've got a little _Star Wars_ fan on the way!"

Red gave an almost horrified look before looking over at his adoptive son as if asking why he hadn't done anything to stop them. Hyde just shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the countertop.

"Don't look at me Red. I thought I saw a unicorn in there." He said before taking a sip from his soda pop bottle.

Now Red was even more confused, "A unicorn, Steven?"

"Yeah." Hyde paused, "I've been spending _way _too much time with Jackie."

Red merely nodded in agreement, his gruff scowl still in place, before he pushed his way through the small crowd in front of the icebox.

Ignoring the 'Hey's and other protests, Red snatched the photograph from the hold under the magnet and marched his way back to the living room. There was no way he was going to leave his unborn child's picture on that fridge so it could be called an old potato. There had to be another place he could put this picture…

Maybe if he found the right size frame…it could look good and help out that minor office of his at Pricemart.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There it is Chapter 3 of "Nine Months" Hope you liked!_

_Ok I know I said I was running late and had to go, but I remembered something else I wanted to add! Though I haven't decided on a gender yet, I wanted to see if you readers would like to help pick out a name for the littlest Forman. You can just drop a suggestion or two in the review section or PM me. No time to rush and you can submit as many as you want. Just thought it would be a nice way to involve you guys!_

_Now I'm leaving!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	4. Morning Sickness

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello Everyone! I'm back! And updating this story too! Miracle I know! But it is the holiday season, the perfect time for miracles right? I am so terribly sorry for not updating this story in ever but school just really got in the way. I was really very disappointed when I decided to stop updating this one for awhile. But it looks like those days are over…at least until school starts up again lol. But I am trying to get ahead to make sure that long hiatus does not happen again. I thank all of you who have read this story and a even bigger thanks to those of you who have come back to read this story now! It means so much! Also remember, I'm taking name suggestions for the baby both boy and girl names—I thank those who have suggested names—and this will be the last week I'll be taking names so don't forget to submit yours! Story's not over but…well you'll see! Anywhoo you've waited long enough! Hope you like! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey you guys, you know what I've always wondered about?" Eric asked, breaking the silence in the kitchen.

It was Saturday morning at the Forman house and Eric was sitting with his adopted brother, who still seemed half asleep, and his father, whose eyes were fixed on his morning paper. Yes, the scene was quite the regular scene for a Saturday morning at the Forman residence…Well except for a few little details, a few little missing details, like there not being any breakfast on the table or even cooking on the stove and no Kitty in sight. Which meant another bad case of morning sickness had hit her.

Kitty had actually been down in the kitchen a good few minutes before, which explained the few unpacked ingredients on the countertop, but just after Eric took his seat at the table and before Hyde had even come into the room she's felt a familiar wave of nausea and hurriedly made her way to the upstairs bathroom.

This wasn't exactly a typical morning at the Forman house, but since Kitty had announced her pregnancy a few months back, they'd gotten a bit use to having to wait for their morning meals.

Feeling bored and trying to stop himself from falling back to sleep, Hyde decided to bite and find out what nerdy comic book, _Star Wars_ thing Eric had to say today. He knew there was a good chance that Eric's answer would only push him closer to his slumber but there was that same chance that he'd good a show of Red insulting or threatening Eric because of whatever comment he'd make.

"What Forman?" Hyde asked as he yawned, showing just how interested he was.

"Why do they call a spoon, a spoon?" Eric answered the question with a question while he stared curiously at the silver spoon in his hand.

Red furrowed his brow when he heard his son's words. Did he really just ask that question? Out loud? That kid was getting weirder everyday. Moving the newspapers slightly, Red made sure he could see his son and that Eric could see him and his deep, strong glare before he spoke.

"You know what I've always wondered?" he questioned but didn't wait for an answer, "Why my foot isn't in your ass yet."

Eric nodded his head in agreement and then wagged his spoon in Red's direction, "You know, I've wondered that too. I mean with all the threats you've made to me about it happening over the years, you would've figured it would have happened already!"

Catching his son's wiseass remark and matching smirk caused Red's deep annoyed glare turn into a deep angry scowl.

Hyde caught the change in his surrogate father's facial expression and made no effort to hide his amused smirk—this was starting to wake him up and seeing Red finally stick his foot up Eric's ass would defiantly keep him awake.

"Watch it Forman," he 'warned' "this could be your lucky day."

But before Eric could make any reply or Red could stand up from his chair, just as it looked like he was going to do, the glass side door slid open and in walked the rest of the basement gang. Donna and Jackie walked in at least, the same couldn't be said for Shaggy and Scooby Doo—better known as Kelso and Fez. They'd run into the kitchen quickly running to the cupboards that they knew better than the ones in their own house to retrieve a plate for each of them never once saying a 'Good morning' or 'Hello.'

Luckily Donna and Jackie had both remembered their manners and said quick 'good morning's to Red before making themselves comfortable at the kitchen table. Donna took a seat in the empty chair on Eric's left while Jackie sat herself on Hyde's lap.

Red grunted back a response to each of the girls, making a mental note to himself to pick up some new locks whenever he and Kitty went out to do any shopping for the baby, and then went back to his paper. Maybe if he ignored them, they'd all go away. Sure he'd made the same attempt a million times before, but maybe a million and one would be his lucky number.

"Hey you guys gotta come in quieter next time." Hyde called out to Fez and Kelso who had now moved on to getting their silverware, and then looked back at Donna with a smirk, "Came this close to seeing Red stick his foot up Eric's ass."

Donna shook her head and gave a small smile as she noticed a slightly ashamed looking Eric fixate his gaze on the round table when Hyde lifted his index and thumb in the air, the two pressed so tightly together there was almost no space between them.

"What did he do this time?" Jackie asked after letting out her own giggle.

With his smirk still in place Hyde answered his girlfriend's question, "He started with his whole why is a spoon called a spoon thing again."

Again Donna shook her head, she knew that conversation and she knew it well, "At least he didn't ask his 'why does a fork have four pricks' question."

Donna's reminder made both Jackie and Hyde nod their heads in agreement while Eric didn't seem very amused by the redhead's words.

"Hey, it's a good question!" he protested.

Ignoring her boyfriend's outburst Donna looked around the avocado colored kitchen, there was something off in here…and it was pretty obvious what it was, however neither of the men seemed to acknowledge it.

"It feels like something's missing in here." Donna stated hoping one of the houses residents would give her the answer she was looking for without her having to ask the actual question.

Jackie nodded in agreement, "Yeah." She looked around the room as well and quickly realized what it was, "Where's Mrs. Forman, Mr. Forman?" she just came out and asked, putting an end to Donna's plan of how to get the information without asking for it.

"Morning sickness." Red informed the tiny brunette but never looked her way.

"Oh that stinks." Jackie said sounding sympathetic, "Well sorta I guess… I mean when you get pregnant you get fat but from what I've heard from some of the girls on the squad, throwing up helps you loose weight, so I guess morning sickness is like a diet thing for pregnant women."

Donna's eyebrows knitted closely together. Jackie's statement sounds so wrong; there was almost no point in even trying to look for something good in it. Of course the brunette's words were the only thing causing her frown, it wasn't even the major reason. The main reason for Donna's scowl was the actions, or better yet the non-actions of her boyfriend and his family.

"So wait a minute." Donna began to say as she got ready to recap and make sure she understood everything, "While Mrs. Forman is upstairs puking her guts out you all are down here, just sitting here, waiting for her to come make you breakfast?"

Hyde nodded Zenly, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Yeah," Eric agreed, "Who else is gonna make it?'

Red shook his head from behind his paper as he heard his son's words. His son's dumbass words. Red didn't look up but could just imagine the angry look on Donna's face—she'd always been a strong-minded one. And he understood her point about one of them getting up and making breakfast instead of wait for Kitty, it was a good point and a good suggestion. However Donna didn't know about the time when Kitty had been pregnant with Laurie and suffering from morning sickness and Red had tried his hand at making the two of them breakfast. The results had been good, well food wise anyways, Kitty's reaction hadn't been the one Red was expecting. She started crying and saying how if he could make his own meals he didn't need her anymore.

Since then he's stayed away from helping Kitty in the kitchen—unless she asked for it of course.

"Seriously?" Donna asked sounding close to outraged, "None of you could get up and pour cereal and milk in a bowl?"

"Well we could have but…it's Pancake Day." Eric informed, "The day we eat pancakes."

Donna's glare deepened and if her frown wasn't angry enough her eyes easily showed how bothered she was about the whole situation. She opened her mouth to respond to Eric's comment but was stopped by Kelso hand coming up in the air giving a halting gesture. It seemed like during some point of the conversation both Kelso and Fez had found their way to the table and were listening to what was being said, finding themselves very interested in the topic.

"I'm gonna cut in here Donna, cuz I've got my own question to ask about this whole situation." Kelso informed with a serious look on his face before turning back to Red, Hyde, and Eric, "Does this mean there's no pancakes?"

Hyde smirked slightly as he noticed the worried and frightened looking expression on both Kelso and Fez's face,

"Don't worry guys, there'll be pancakes." He assured, he'd been for almost every one of Kitty's Pancake Days and there'd always be pancakes.

Eric nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we just gotta wait for Mom to come down and make 'em."

As soon as Eric's words left his mouth and she'd heard them, Donna knew she wanted to make him regret saying them. She turned her head slowly to look Eric straight in the eyes. And if looks could kill…Eric would be six feet under.

"Why do you have to wait for your mom to make your breakfast?" she questioned, making no attempt to hide the anger in her voice, "Are you seriously saying that none of you know how to make one single pancake?"

Eric nervously looked back at his girlfriend. He really didn't mind the feminist side to her, but sometimes—like this time—she could get scary. When this happened the argument usually ended with Eric giving in and apologizing admitting he was wrong; however this time was different. This time, while Donna did offer a good argument, she did seem to be leaving out one tiny detail.

"Um Donna…no offense." Eric quickly threw in, still slightly shaken with fear, "But do you know how to make a single pancake?"

Instantly Donna's angry glare diminished and she awkwardly looked away for a second or two.

"Well no…" she replied in a small voice before raising it up again full with confidence, "But this isn't about me! It's about you guys and how none of you know how to do anything in a kitchen but eat."

Each of the teenaged boys looked ready to argue, but because they knew Donna the most probably wouldn't. Red still wasn't paying any of them any attention. He was sticking with the plan even though it was failing to get them out of the room, but it seemed that as long as he ignored them they didn't bother him and that was still pretty good.

Donna stared at her boyfriend waiting for some form of a witty response, but nothing came. The redhead grinned almost triumphantly, proud that she seemed to have won the argument—even if it was against these dumbasses. Suddenly Jackie spoke up, saying something that defused Donna's smile and made her regret ever bringing up the subject.

"I can bake! Mrs. Forman taught me before." She informed never noticing the frightened expressions on her friends, or Red's from behind his paper, "I could make us all something to eat!"

No one said anything, instead they all seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. It was only a few silent seconds that passed before the gang stood up from their seats and made their way to the sliding glass door. This included Hyde who lifted the tiny happy brunette off his lap and onto her feet and excluded Red who was almost smirking at the sight of the misfit teenagers so eager to leave his house.

As they headed for the side door each of the group members mumbled a few muffled excuses.

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm on a diet."

"I ate last night."

"Breakfast? Look at the time! It's time for dinner!"

"I'm too young to die!"

Jackie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the actions of her friends.

"Fez, you can still die of starvation." She reminded the forgeries who'd delivered the last lame excuse.

"I shall take my chances." Fez decided before turning back around and making another attempt to exit the kitchen, his friends soon followed.

"Oh come on you guys!" Jackie called after them but that didn't seem to do much good, "I'll make you anything you want." She added sweetly.

It looked like Jackie's last words had put her on the right track. The group stopped their footsteps to the door and even two of them turned around to face her.

"Anything?" Fez questioned with a raised eyebrow and chin.

"Oo can you make us ice cream?" Kelso enthusiastically asked, excited at the thought of having ice cream for breakfast. Really how awesome was that?

"I don't know Michael, can you make ice cream?" Jackie repeated the question in a more sarcastic tone of voice. She didn't know one could actually make homemade ice cream, she was so use to just going and ordering some at the ice cream parlor by The Hub.

Kelso furrowed his brow confused by what Jackie was trying to tell him "Me? You said you were gonna make it, Jackie! God!"

Jackie rolled her eyes in annoyance of her ex-boyfriend, but couldn't help the small smile appear on her lips when she saw the doofus drop into one of the abandoned kitchen chairs. Now there were three people sitting down at the table—Kelso, Fez, and Red—and three people standing and trying to escape the kitchen, those three being Hyde Donna, and Eric.

"Come on you guys, sit down." Jackie began to say, already taking a few steps towards them, "You don't even have to eat whatever I make. Just sit down and talk with us, keep us all company. It'll be fun! Right, Mr. Forman?"

The brunette looked over at the older man, who continued to have his eyes glued to the newspaper in front of him. She asked him hoping he'd agree, because if there was one person in this room who the trio would listen to it was Red. The main reason for them following what he said was mostly out of fear but they still listened to him!

"I'll agree to whatever gets them out of my house." The elder Forman replied.

After hearing Red's response Jackie sighed. He wasn't going to be any help and so that meant she was going to have to do things the hard way.

And so she stepped closer to Hyde and looked up to be able to look into his eyes. Once his pair of blue eyes locked with her mismatched ones, Jackie made her eyes big and almost water all before sticking out her lower lip.

"Steven…pwease?" she asked innocently.

Hyde gave an intense stare as he looked at Jackie, determined to stand his ground. However things didn't go exactly as planned. Not ten seconds after Jackie had let out her powerful put Hyde's glare broke and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Hyde muttered grumpily but had to smirk at the sight of Jackie clapping her hands together in excitement before placing a kiss on his scruffy cheek.

While Hyde sat himself back down in his regular kitchen table seat, Donna and Eric laughed behind his back. Literally. And not with any quiet laughs either, so Hyde easily heard them both and quickly turned around to send a scowl their way.

But the scowl only seemed to encourage the chuckling.

"Quick Eric, make your pouting face and he'll stop being mad." Donna teased with a playful smile on her face.

Eric laughed and nodded in agreement before turning to Hyde, "Seriously man, talk about whipped!"

"Yeah?" Hyde asked in his Zen manner, "Well unless you wanna get whacked, you'll sit your ass down over here."

Not wanting to be whacked, hit, frogged, or hurt in any way Eric followed Hyde's order and rapidly made his way back to the table before practically jumping into an empty chair. Donna didn't want to be the outsider and decided to join the others at the table. Of course she wasn't in as much of a hurry as her boyfriend.

"Yay! Everyone's here now." She said with a bright smile to her friends, "Ok, now, what do you guys wanna eat? I'll make anything that doesn't use eggs or anything else that comes out of an animals butt."

"Oo what about a cake?" Fez excitedly suggested, after only taking a few seconds to think.

Kelso quickly got on board with his foreign friend's idea and nodded along, "Yeah! A chocolate one!"

Softly knitting her brows closer together, Jackie pondered over the suggestion of her making a cake. "Well Mrs. Forman did teach me how to make a pie, I guess a cake really wouldn't be that different…" she shared out before smiling again, "Ok, I'll make a cake!"

Right away Fez and Kelso began to cheer and clap their hands in happiness showing how much they liked the idea of having chocolate cake for breakfast. Meanwhile, the other three members of the basement gang did not look at all joyous. They didn't look upset or frightened wither, if there were any emotion their faces were expressing it was confusion.

"Uh Jacks," Hyde called out, "I thought you weren't gonna make anything with eggs."

"I'm not." Jackie replied as she pulled out a large bowl from the bottom cabinet.

Donna continued to frown—sure she wasn't one who spent too much time in the kitchen but she knew eggs were one of the most common ingredients used to make a cake, how could Jackie not? "Jackie, cakes take eggs."

As soon as Jackie heard her lumberjack friend's words her carefree and excited facial expression soon fell and became a puzzled and almost worried indention on her forehead.

"Takes them where?" she asked in a small voice, hoping what she was thinking her friend was trying to tell her was wrong.

"Jackie, you need eggs to make a cake." Eric informed, "Along with butter, flour, sugar, sometimes vanilla extract…what? Yeah I've helped my mom make cakes before, big surprise!" Eric added when he noticed the strange looks his friends were sending his way.

The group of teenagers let out a few short laughs at Eric's expense, while Red remained behind his paper trying to pretend like he hadn't heard his son's statement.

"Well why do you even need to add icky slimy eggs to make a cake?" Jackie asked angrily and wanting an answer.

Hyde looked over at Donna who looked over at Eric—none of them knew the correct answer to the question. A question that they now realized was a pretty good one. What was the purpose of the eggs in a cake mix?

"Uh…it's in the recipe?" Eric stated trying not to make it sound like too much of a question.

Both Donna and Hyde nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, I could see that."

"Good one."

"Jackie, what did you think was used in making a cake?" Hyde asked curiously, thankful that they had stopped her before she could do any damage.

Donna smirked, "Rainbows and clouds?"

Before Jackie could say anything in regards to Donna's statement, Fez spoke up with his own question.

"I wonder what a cloud tastes like?" he questioned with a dreamy expression as he thought about what it would be like to fly around and reach the fluffy white clouds in the sky.

Kelso gave one of his infamous dopey grins, "I bet they taste like marshmallows!"

"Or cotton candy." Eric suggested joining in on the fun.

Donna decided to add in her two cents, "Maybe ice cream."

"Whipped Cream." Hyde said while sending over a playful smirk to the standing brunette.

"Oo what about mash potatoes?" Fez suggested with a large smile plastered on his face.

That last statement was enough for Red and with an irritated groan he crumbled up his newspaper onto the kitchen table before pushing himself out of his seat and then marching his way out of the room. The six pairs of eyes followed the father figure's form until he disappeared behind the swinging door, but even then their gaze remained on the door as it swung back and forth. Finally, Fez turned away from the entrance and back at his friends.

"That was fun." He said with a grin, "Now let's do the sun!"

0o0o0o

Upstairs in the master-bath, Kitty sat on the bathroom floor—on the small dark blue rug to keep her off the cold tile—beside the toilet, with her head resting in her left hand. It hadn't been five minutes ago that she had thought this round of morning sickness was over; she'd stood up, rinsed her mouth, and headed out of the bathroom. However not two seconds after Kitty had opened the bathroom door she felt a familiar feeling in her stomach causing her to shut the door and return to the spot she'd been in for a good half hour.

A knock on the closed door broke the silence Kitty had begun to become accustomed to since first entering the restroom.

She sighed, knowing it was probably one of her boys coming to check on her and make sure they were still getting pancakes, "Come in."

The bathroom door was slowly pushed ajar before Red allowed the upper part of his body to become visible; with a concerned expression his face, he looked over at his wife.

"Hey."

"Hi." Kitty returned the greeting while giving a small smile to assure him she was ok and he could come in.

Getting his wife's silent message, Red walked into the room being sure to close the door behind him. He made his way to where Kitty was seated and took a seat beside her, not caring if he sat on the cold floor and not the carpet. He placed a comforting hand on her back, but she didn't relax in his hold just yet.

"How're you doing?" he asked in the soft voice he reserved just for her.

"I don't know." Kitty replied in a tired tone as she shook her head; but when she saw her husband's frown increase she went on, "Well actually I do know. But I don't want to say, it just seems like every time I tell myself I feel better and even get ready to go back downstairs, a few seconds later I'm back over here seeing last nights dinner in reverse!"

Red scrunched his face with disgust and Kitty caught him.

"Exactly. And I'm telling you now, we are not having pork chops again for a good while."

Chuckling lightly, Red moved his hand that was against Kitty's back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. This time it didn't take long for her to relax in his arms, leaning against him as he leaned against the bathtub behind them.

"Oh Red, I don't ever remember having morning sickness this bad when I was pregnant with Eric." She shared with her hand on her growing stomach, "In fact I barely had any morning sickness with him."

Red nodded in agreement before remembering another memory, "You had it with Laurie though, remember?"

"Don't remind me." Kitty moaned with distress, "I swear I had morning sickness until the week before she was born!"

Red gave a slight chuckle before giving his wife a gentle squeeze. His mind then began to wander back to Kitty's first pregnancy and how bad her cases of morning sickness were then. And she didn't just get sick in the mornings. He could recall the times he'd come home from work and head straight upstairs to join Kitty in the bathroom, where he'd sit on the floor with her trying to give her some form of comfort. Just as he was doing now.

"Maybe that's some sort of sign that we'll have another girl." He stated, sounding almost hopeful.

"Maybe." Kitty said her eyes closed and still snuggled against her husband as she tried to contain her smile Red's tone had given her, opening her eyes she looked up at him, "But pregnancies are all different, we shouldn't get our hopes up to high."

Red nodded, "That's true."

"I'm sorry I haven't made the pancakes for Pancake Day yet." Kitty changed the subject with an apology.

"Don't worry about that, Kitty." Red started to say, "I'm up here with you and the last I saw them the six dumbasses were doing fine entertaining themselves."

Kitty gave a small giggle at her husband's words until she realized what he had said exactly; soon her head shot up off his shoulder and she looked at him with a frown on her face.

"Six?" she questioned, "All of the kids are here?"

"Unfortunately."

Instantly Kitty pulled herself out of Red's arms and quickly, but also carefully, stood herself up. Red, meanwhile, continued to sit on the floor with a confused scowl on his forehead.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"Downstairs." Kitty replied never turning around to face him, "To make breakfast."

His wife's answer quickly got him on his feet as he tired his best to stop her.

"Wait a minute, Kitty." He said holding onto her arm to keep her from taking another step to the door, "I didn't tell you that information to make you get up and start making pancakes, I told you it so you wouldn't worry and could relax."

"Red, how am I supposed to relax when there are six starving children in my kitchen?" Kitty asked, her emotions starting to get the best of her again.

Red took in a deep calming breath, "Kitty. It is not your job to feed them."

"It is when they're inside my kitchen!"

She then managed to break out of Red's grip and headed back over to the closed door.

"Kitty, you're supposed to be resting, taking it easy. Like Dr. Andrews told you, remember?" Red reminded Kitty as she gave herself a quick check in the mirror to make sure she looked decent; he placed his hand on her baby bump before going on, "For the baby."

Kitty locked her eyes on the reflection of Red's before she looked down at where his hand was resting.

"I guess you're right." She admitted with a small giggle before she turned around to face him, "But could I at least go down and say hello to them and offer to help them make breakfast?"

Her husband kept a straight face as he looked down at her, "You can go say your 'hellos' but can only help if you're asked. And right after you're coming back up here to rest. Deal?"

"Deal." Kitty agreed with a grin.

0o0o0o

A few minutes later the couple found themselves walking down the living room stairs together. Red had laced his right arm with Kitty's holding her hand while carefully and slowly helping her down to the next step. It was a very sweet gesture, but at the same time was beginning to annoy his wife.

"Red, honey, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I've lost the ability to walk."

He looked at her and nodded "I know…just wanna be careful."

Kitty smiled as she looked at her husband adoringly, "Oh Red, you are just the sweet…do you smell smoke?" she suddenly asked as a smoky smell filled her nostrils.

Red stopped in his tracks with a frown on his face and tried to see if he could smell the stench too. It didn't take him very long to get a whiff of the smoke and it took even less time for him to figure out where it was coming for,

"Stay here." He instructed Kitty leaving her on the second to last step on the staircase.

While Kitty stayed in her place, a protective hand over her unborn baby, Red marched over to the kitchen. A deep scowl made its way to his face as he tried to figure out how he was going to stick his foot up all those dumbass kids' asses when he only had two feet. He didn't fret over it too much, he knew he'd figure out a way.

Just before Red pushed open the kitchen door a familiar voice trailed into the living room.

"Guys," Kelso could be heard saying, "looks like Experiment Marshmallow-Waffles was a failed project."

After hearing those words Red closed his eyes and let out a loud frustrated sigh. He hadn't even noticed that Kitty had walked over to him until she placed her hand on his arm and let out a nervous giggle.

"Well it's nice that they tried." She added.

Red shook his head, opening his eyes and looking at his wife, "Kitty, we are never leaving this kid alone with all six of those dumbasses. _Ever_."

Not showing that she agreed or disagreed Kitty giggled again before pushing open the swinging door and stepping into the kitchen with Red right behind her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go! The long await Chapter 4 of "Nine Months" Hope you liked!_

_Don't forget about baby names and Happy Holidays to you all!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	5. Maternity Clothes

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Holy moly! It has been a looong time since I've update this one huh? Wow I am so sorry about that but you know it can get sometimes when life get sin the way plus I've got two other fics…main fics that I'm working on, this one kinda got pushed back which makes me really sad but I am happy that I'm updating now and I hope you all are too! Couple of things about this chapter, its one that had been cut in half…second half actually hasn't been written yet and to sure if it will be, want you all's opinion but more on that later…it was cute because it was getting really long an dif I would've added more it would've been in the 8000 word count area. I also wanted to post this because it had been in my USB for quite some time and I felt really bad that I hadn't updated this story in so long. And another reason is because I wanted to see if there was still an audience for this story, really hope there is. I'm sorry for making you all wait so long but if you could let me know you all are still here I could make updates happen a little faster. :) Oh and before I close up this AN I want to say a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed and an even bigger thank you to my friends over on the That 70's Fanfic Baord (see profile for link) This chapter would still be in my usb if not for Carol, Lisa, and Marla. Thanks girls! And now onto the chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

It was an ordinary Saturday at the Forman house. Red was busy reading over the day's paper in his pea soup colored armchair, while his son and adopted son sat on the sofa hypnotized by the Looney Tunes playing on the sixteen inch television set. That was the way Kitty found her three favorite men, when she entered the room from the kitchen.

She frowned slightly as she took in the scene displayed by the two younger men. "What are you boys doing? It's Saturday and well into the afternoon and you're still in your pajamas watching cartoons."

"Well yeah, Mom." Eric began to reply his eyes looking to his mother for only a second or two, "That's kinda what the definition of Saturday is."

Hyde smirked and nodded his head in agreement, looking over at Kitty for a longer period than Eric had, "Yeah, Mrs. Forman we were gonna get dressed but then we found the Looney Tunes marathon."

"Kelso said they're gonna show the one where Wile E actually catches The Road Runner." Eric excitedly informed, his eyeballs glued to the TV.

Kitty shook her head and then turned her attention to her husband who had been silent until now.

"Red, aren't you going to do something?" she asked.

"As long as it's not illegal, I could care less, Kitty." Red replied never looking up from his paper.

"Ok fine!" Kitty sighed, lifting up her hands in defeat, "I'll let you three waste your day away any way you want, because one we are all going to church tomorrow morning…and not in pajamas."

"And two, because I won't have to be around to see it. I'm going shopping. For maternity clothes. Because I'm pregnant." She informed making her tone happier with each word and then finishing with a giggle.

Kitty was now well into her pregnancy. She was in the middle of her fourth month. Her belly was growing, the morning sickness was still occurring—and not just in the mornings—her back and feet were starting to hurt, but still through it all she remained happy and excited. In fact it seemed like every day she got more and more eager.

"Kitty, you don't need to go shopping for any maternity clothes." Red stated, at last looking up from his paper, "You're as thin as a stick."

"Oh Red, you are too sweet." Kitty gushed before leaning down to kiss the top of her husband's head.

Meanwhile Red smirked smugly. And when Kitty turned away to check for something in her purse, Red turned to Hyde, who'd been looking on at the scene.

"By the third time around, you're a master at this stuff." He informed with his smirk still in place.

Hyde gave a crooked smile and nodded his head before looking back up at his surrogate mother, "Who're you going with?"

"The girls…"

"Oh, then hey Forman, you better go get dressed." Hyde teased to his brother who just continued to watch the cartoon, "Don't wanna keep Mommy waiting."

"Steven." Kitty scolded slightly, "Eric's not coming shopping with me. It's only Donna and Jackie."

That whipped the mischievous smirk right off Hyde's face. In fact his face showed a complete blank look—there was any emotion displayed in his facial features it was shock.

He looked at Kitty with wide eyes behind his shades, "JJJ…Jackie?' he stuttered, "My Jackie?'

Instead of answering Hyde's question, Kitty let her smile grow and then placed her right hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Oh Red, isn't that sweet? Did you hear that?" she question, still smiling, "_My _Jackie."

Hyde didn't realize he'd let those two words slip out of his mouth until he heard Kitty's girlish laughter. He'd meant the words and thought them several times since that summer day, but no one else needed to know that. Especially not his adopted family. He tried to fix what he'd said while still trying to keep his Zen in place. However, that was easier said than done.

"Uh...no…I didn't say my Jackie. I said…by Jackie." Hyde stammered out, hoping it would fool the older couple, "By Jackie…like 'By Jackie, you mean Jackie Burkhart?"

Kitty fought back her smile and tried to sound convinced even though no bone in her body was, "Uh huh."

"Right." Red nodded, not bothering to hide how he wasn't fooled a bit.

"Sorry Hyde, did you say something to me a few seconds ago?" Eric asked, breaking his daze away from the TV and looking at Hyde, "I just really got into that last cartoon. Wile E was like this close!" he said lifting up his index finger and thumb pinched closely together, then suddenly he noticed a look on his brother's face that made him laugh.

"Hyde, man what's with you?" Eric asked, trying his hardest not to burst out with laughter, but allowing a few chuckles to escape his lips, "You've got a face on that looks like the one you get whenever your hi…" he suddenly stopped mid word when he remember just who was in the room besides himself and Hyde.

Both he and Hyde exchanged looks over worry, silently tell the other to do something. After a few seconds of the soundless argument, it was decided that since Eric had made the mistake, Eric would have to fix. So he quickly thought of a way to fix his almost word.

"Hyde. When your Hyde!" Eric shouted, his voice starting to get a bit high and nervous as he turned to his parents to explain.

Both Red and Kitty had scowls indented on their foreheads. One confused and the other angry.

Eric did his best to ignore each of the looks and concentrate on his story, "Cause you know, there's two guys in Hyde…but not literally…I mean yeah like in that literature story sorta…ok so there's Hyde who Hyde is when he's with his friends and then there's Steven who Hyde is when he's with you guys! See it makes sense!"

Despite Eric's last words, his last attempt to convince his parents—even waving his arms around for extra effect—neither Red nor Kitty looked like they believed him.

"Are you on dope?" Red asked angrily, glaring daggers at both of the teenagers, "Because if you are, I'm kicking both of you and your dope out to the curb. I don't want any of that stuff around this kid." He finished, pointing his finger at Kitty's growing bump.

"Nah Red, we're clean." Hyde partly lied. After all they hadn't had a _circle_ today but there was nothing stopping them from having one later on in the day…well maybe now there was.

Hyde sighed, trying to keep his mind on this situation and not the Jackie situation that was really starting to freak him out, "Uh Eric's right. I can be like two different people…like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde…and you know my name's Hyde." He added, suddenly realizing that point and then remembering another, "Uh but not as crazy as Jekyll and Hyde…not me Hyde, the other Hyde. And uh…Forman?"

"There's a Bug's Bunny cartoon with the whole Jekyll and Hyde thing." Eric shared out loud, not really sure of what else he could say.

Red glared at his son, "They're both on dope." He announced, clearly upset.

"Oh Red, don't be silly." Kitty said swatting his shoulder, "These boys aren't on anything. Except maybe Cloud Nine, because they're so happy about having a little baby brother or sister."

The three men watched as Kitty giggled happily while placing both her palms on her tummy.

Red continued to scowl at the duo on the couch, "You better be right and they're not on anything else, Kitty. Because my foot isn't going to feel anything like Cloud Nine when I shove it up their asses."

Hearing the foot in the ass comment, both Hyde and Eric realized the conversation was over. Red always got the last word, and that word was usually 'ass.' Eric went back to watching The Road Runner speed through the cartoon desert and Hyde went back to his thoughts that seemed to be going as fast as the animated bird.

Jackie couldn't go shopping with Kitty. It wasn't that he didn't want Jackie spending time and getting closer to Kitty, she was like a mother to him; he just didn't want Jackie spending time with a_ pregnant_ Kitty. Especially not to buy maternity clothes.

Hyde was worried that if Jackie went with a pregnant Kitty to shop for maternity clothes and who knows what other kind of baby things, his girlfriend would come back with a serious case of Baby Fever. That was even worse than Wedding Fever! At least with a wedding you got a honeymoon, with a baby you got spit up, dirty diapers, and sleepless nights—not the good kind of sleepless nights either.

He looked over at his adopted parents. They were both smiling as they talked and looked at Kitty's belly, making it obvious what they were talking about.

It wasn't that Hyde didn't like babies. He really did. And Kitty was right about him being happy about the new baby. He wouldn't say he was on Cloud Nine but maybe Cloud Seven…maybe eight.

But just because he liked babies didn't mean he wanted to have one. He was too young to have a kid. And things with Jackie were just starting off and they were going really good. Really, really good. But they weren't even married! Not you really had to be nowadays. But Jackie would probably make him marry her before they had a kid.

What if Jackie went shopping with Kitty and came back with not just Baby Fever but Wedding Fever too! Hyde felt his heart rate start to quicken, but tried not to show any of his worries in his face.

While Hyde tried to calm himself, the young woman he was thinking about bounced happily in the room. Though because he was still lost in his thoughts, he didn't take notice of her right away.

"Hi Mr. Forman." She greeted the older man who had gone back to reading the paper. She then turned to his wife, "Hi Mrs. Forman."

Kitty smiled but before she could return the 'hello' Jackie had bent down slightly and started talking to Kitty's stomach.

"Hello Little Jackie." She cooed happily.

Red shook his head while Kitty just smiled at the young girl's actions. After saying her hello's to the people on the right side of the room, Jackie walked over to the ones sitting on the sofa.

She walked in front of Eric, making sure to block his view of the TV, and gave a slight glare, "Nerd."

"Devil." Eric replied, returning the look.

Once she and Eric had finished with their own unique welcoming, Jackie's happy, smiling attitude was back as she walked over to her still stunned looking boyfriend.

"Hi Steven, baby." She greeted and leaned down to give him a loving kiss.

Hyde pulled himself back and away from Jackie's pink lips, "Baby?" he asked sounding almost horrified.

"Yes, baby?" Jackie asked, thinking he was calling her 'baby.'

"Yes baby?" Hyde asked, hearing something completely different, "You're having a baby?" he asked his voice cracking slightly.

Hearing what Hyde had said caught both the attentions of the adults. Kitty quickly looked over with big eyes, as Red lowered his paper to reveal his frown. Eric never let his eyes move away from the television screen, and Jackie looked at Hyde with a mixed expression of confusion and surprise.

"Who me?" she questioned, pointing at herself.

"Yes you."

"Steven, I am not pregnant." Jackie said to him and then turned around to look at the rest of the family, "I'm not pregnant."

Kitty placed her hand on her chest, breathing a small sigh of relief. While Red just lifted his paper back up—acting as if nothing had happened. Too much of everyone's surprise, they didn't he had been paying any attention, Eric spoke up.

He turned his green eyes away from the screen and over to Jackie, "Actually you were supposed to say 'Couldn't Be' then all of us would go on to ask, 'then who?'"

Eric's words got several different reactions; Kitty frowned with confusion, Red stared at his son—not believing he was for real, Hyde looked almost annoyed but still panicked about his miscommunicated talk with Jackie, and Jackie well Jackie just ignored Eric's comment completely and instead kept her focus on the curly haired man in front of her.

"Steven, you're acting really weird." Jackie said grabbing Hyde's wrist with both her hands, "Are you feeling ok?"

Hyde looked back at her, "Uh yeah…"

"Jackie's right, Steven, you do look at little flushed." Kitty said before Hyde could get another word in, "Do you have a fever?"

"Fever?" Hyde questioned, sound paranoid once again as he voice practically squeaked. He'd automatically connect 'fever' to 'baby fever.'

Eric's attention was torn away from the cartoon once again as he heard a tone he wasn't used to hearing but was accustomed to making. This was a nice change, and when he figured out who had spoken in the high pitched voice it made it into an even better change.

"Ha ha." Eric teased pointing his forefinger at Hyde, "Your voice squeaked."

Hyde quickly composed himself. He had heard the slight squeak but had thought no one else had—wishful thinking, of course. Looking over at Eric he turned his Zen back on.

"No it didn't."

Eric's smirk grew into a smile, "Yes it did. It was like you had lost…you lost your Zen!"

Hyde did not like the amused expression on his brother's face one bit, so he reached over and decided to get rid of it. Using only half his strength—Red and Kitty, a pregnant hormonal Kitty, were still in the room—Hyde reached over Jackie and collided his right fist with Eric's left shoulder. And sure enough the smug smile that once played on the skinny young man's lips had transformed into a wide hurtful circle that matched his eyes.

"Ow!" he screeched clutching onto his wounded arm.

"What were you saying I lost, Forman?" Hyde questioned, now being the one with the smirk on his face.

Eric remained holding his throbbing arm, he knew another frog form Hyde would come in if he said what he wanted to say…then again how often do you get the chance to mess with Hyde? It could definitely be worth the hit…as long as it wasn't too hard.

Slowly and too and a bit of dramatic to his role, Eric looked up at Hyde and smiled, "Your Zen."

"No I didn't." Hyde argued and a second later the punch Eric had predicted would happen, did.

Eric tried not to yelp out in pain—and he didn't—but his voice was high as he retorted with, "Yes, you did."

While Jackie looked almost bored with the scene, it was a regular one down in the basement…well if you replaced Eric with Kelso, Kitty looked on at her too boys very nervously. She quickly turned to her husband, who seemed to not have taken notice in any of this.

"Red," she said nudging him slightly, "aren't you going to do anything about this?"

Red looked up from his paper and looked over at the sofa. Hyde was staring at Eric with a shaded expression, and Eric stared back with a mischievous smile that was also showing the pain he was feeling in the arm he remained clutching. And in the middle of it all was Jackie was frowning just enough to show that she was curious about what was going on.

It couldn't have been more than five seconds that Red took to look over at his children before he lifted his paper back up so he could finish with the article he'd been reading.

"What for Kitty?" he asked, "It's not like they're gonna kill each other."

Kitty looked down at her husband not believing her ears. She looked over at Jackie in hopes of getting a little back up, but the tiny brunette just shrugged her shoulder as looked back at Kitty.

"I'm with Mr. Forman, Mrs. Forman. They wouldn't kill each other." Jackie reassured the older woman, "Steven would kill Eric before Eric could even get a punch in."

Shaking her head as a way to calm her frustration—though she wasn't quite sure which of the room's occupants she was most frustrated with—Kitty raised her palms in the air and looked over at her two sons with a warning look in her eyes. A look that neither of the twosome noticed as the continued to glare at the other.

"Ok, ok. That's enough. Now both of you are going to stop fighting and apologize." She ordered but there was no budge form either of them so she continued, "And if you don't then you will spend the rest of the say at the mall with us girls. Shopping. For maternity clothes."

Quickly the heated glares that Hyde was sending to Eric and Eric to Hyde diminished seconds after Kitty had made her threat. They didn't want to spend their day shopping, especially not for maternity clothes…or any other type of clothes. Hyde thought it was bad enough that his girlfriend was going on this shopping trip and Eric really wanted to catch the talked about Roadrunner cartoon.

"Sorry." The two young men muttered to the other.

Though the only person who seemed glad that the two had put an end to their squabble was Kitty. She was the one smiling as she watched the scene while the other two didn't notice a thing; Jackie was looking over her nails again and Red remained behind his newspaper.

"See? Now that's better." Kitty said keeping her smile in place until she realized how quickly her boys had changed their actions when she told them what the consequences would be, "I think…"

Before Kitty could say anything else or even go too deep into thought about what she'd just scene, the kitchen door swung open and a tall redhead walked into the room.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Forman, hey guys." She greeted and then furrowed her brow just slightly at the sight before her, "What's going on?"

Even though he had had just apologized to his adopted brother and the thought of going shopping for the rest of the day still held no appeal to Eric, as soon as he heard his girlfriend's question he just couldn't resist. A giant grin broke out onto his face and he pointed his finger in Hyde's direction.

"Hyde lost his Zen!" Eric shared happily and loudly.

"What?" Donna asked letting gout a small laugh at her boyfriend's excitement and the way her friend was glowering behind him.

Eric opened his mouth to repeat himself but was interrupted by Hyde's fist colliding with his upper arm.

"Shut it Forman."

"Ow!"

In hopes of settling the pounding that was starting in her head, Kitty placed her hand on her forehead and over her eyes. From the corner of his own eyes Red caught this sight of his wife and could see how upset it was making her. Red never wanted his wife to be upset and tried his best to keep her from feeling that way but now that she was pregnant he doubled his effort in making sure she was content and comfortable; it was better for her and the baby and himself—Kitty's hormones were still all over the place.

"Both of you shut it. Now." he ordered, staying behind the newspaper; his voice letting on to how serious he was. "Before I stick my foot so far up your asses I'll be able to shut your mouths with it."

The smile Eric wore on his lips was quickly taken off and Hyde lowered his fist that was only a few inches away from Eric's arm. It wasn't so much that they felt frightened by Red's words (though it did play a big role) but they too caught a glimpse of Kitty fighting off her headache. Together the two boys looked down almost ashamedly, reminding Donna of two kicked little puppies.

"So I guess it's just a normal day here." She commented while holding back a laugh.

"Yeah." Jackie nodded towards her friend, "My tough, hot boyfriend beating up your scrawny, twitchy one."

Donna did not like the smile that Jackie was sending her way and in response to it she scowled and crossed her arms over her chest before speaking.

"Hyde lost his Zen, huh?"

The second the question was said Hyde out stretched his arm again hitting is fist on his desired target once more.

"Ow!" Eric shouted and turned to Hyde with wide, hurt eyes, "Come on! I didn't even say it this time!"

"So?" came Hyde's reply along with a shoulder shrug. He was about to elaborate on his actions, explaining how Donna was Eric's girlfriend when Kitty cut in to the conversation.

"Ok, alright I think that since all of us girls are her now, I think we should go ahead and take off." She explained, ready to get out of the room and the house.

Jackie frowned slightly, "But Mrs. Forman not all of us are here." She pointed out, "I thought Fez was coming too?"

"Oh no. He was going to, but he called a little while ago and said he couldn't make it." Kitty explained, "He said he had 'a _hot_ date tonight and needed a few hours to beautify himself up.'" She giggled after repeating the foreign man's words.

Standing beside Kitty Donna joined in with the older woman's contagious laughter, but for a different reason. Donna was laughing at the thoughts of her foreign friend beautifying himself—mud mask on his face, cucumbers over his eyes and maybe one or two curlers in his hair—it wasn't too hard to picture and that's what made it even funnier.

Kitty stepped closer to her husbands chair and leaned down to peck the top of his head with her lips, "We'll be back later."

"Alright." Red grumbled in response, still reading the paper, "Don't go spending all of my money."

"I won't." his wife assured him just before entering the kitchen, "Your baby might though."

After hearing Kitty's statement and her giggled that followed it, Red looked behind him just in time to see the swing door back and forth; he shook his head and went back to his reading.

"Bye guys." Donna said with a wave before following behind Kitty.

Deciding that she should probably get going too Jackie stood up form her seat on the sofa but then bent down to kiss Hyde on his cheek.

"Bye, Steven."

Hyde's eyes became wide behind his shades when he saw Jackie get up and start to make her exit. He couldn't let her go, especially not just like that, with out a fight…or at least a plan that would keep her from going. Thinking quickly, he started wrack his brain for some type of plot. One started to put itself together but Jackie was already turning to leave he needed to either think fast or buy even just a bit more time.

"Uh Jackie wait." He called out grabbing her hand with his. He was going to go with the getting more time, he really didn't need to much though now; he had a plan and thought it was pretty well formed and even had a chance of working.

Jackie knitted her eyebrows together, "What is it, Steven?"

"Um…uh…why…Why don't you sit out on the shopping today…and you could stay here with me instead?" he suggested and then went on into detail, "We could go down to the basement and…" Hyde suddenly drifted off as he remembered he and Jackie weren't alone in the room.

Cautiously he moved his eyes to the two Forman men to make sure they were both distracted or so busy with something that they wouldn't hear him. Red's attention remained on the newspaper and Eric's eyes were glued to the cartoon playing TV while rubbing his injured arm. Hyde figured was a safe as he could be and so he continued.

"We could, _watch The Price is Right_." Hyde said in a lower tone that he hoped Jackie would catch onto.

He had a feeling she had when he saw the grin spring onto her face.

"Aw Steven! You wanna spend time with me?" she asked placing her hand on her heart, "That is so sweet!"

"Yeah…well…" he started to say and then was quickly interrupted by the same person he was speaking to.

"But, if you make me choose between you and shopping." Jackie began to explain, keeping her smile in place, "Shopping will usually always win."

Hyde's face dropped as he heard Jackie's words but the brunette never even noticed; instead she just leaned down again and placed a second kiss on Hyde's scruffy cheek before telling the other 'bye' and skipping her way to the kitchen's swinging door.

The minute Jackie's form disappeared from the room Hyde let his head drop into his hands.

"I'm so screwed." He groaned to what he thought was just himself.

"Yup." Red agreed while _still_ keeping his eyes on the paper.

Hyde lifted his head in confusion and looked over at his surrogate father however before he could get a word in the younger Forman in the room began to talk.

"What? What…no…no..._no!_" Eric said to the television and then turned to those in real life, "That was the last Roadrunner cartoon they're showing today! And the coyote never caught the roadrunner! _Never_! I mean what the hell? Talk about a waste of time!"

Ignoring the puzzled looks on the other two men's faces, Eric stood up from his seat.

"Excuse me, I have to make a phone call." He announced before stomping off to the kitchen to cal his kettlehead of a friend.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Well there you go! Chapter 5 of "Nine Months" (Finally!) Hope you liked!_

_Ok now before you leave just wanted to ask you all a question. Do you want to see part two of this chapter? Don't know when it will be posted but it will be posted if you readers want to read it. Some details to help you decide are that this second half really isn't as long…I don't think…and it will consist of some shopping and will end with a JH scene :D So you tell me. Part two? Yay or nay? Post it? Go to next chapter? Please lemme know!_

_Oo and poll for baby name will be made in the upcoming month or following month so any names you think of feel free to share till then!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
